Eso fue
by Takumi Lyra
Summary: Este es un pequeño one-shot sobre la pareja Io y Tsumiki, basado en el capítulo 11; Io PDV: Yo, hasta el momento, seguía teniendo mi mano en su cabeza, esas palabras me dieron una extraña sensación de emoción y felicidad. La mire nuevamente, realmente se veía adorable, tierna y hermosa… Pase la mano que tenía en su cabeza a su mejilla, ella levantó la vista sorprendida a mi tacto.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, se preguntaran por que el cambio repentino de anime, es que estuve viendo Acchi kocchi y pues se me ocurrió el ver la escena del capítulo 11. Sinceramente este sería mi anime favorito después de Powerpuff girls z y kaichou wa maid-sama, es demasiado tierno y gracioso.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste. Ya que esto es más o menos lo que yo creo que pensó Io con la situación, además de la declaración que le dio a Sakaki. También habrá pensamientos de Tsumiki ^3^ Saludos a los fans de Acchi Kocchi.**

* * *

PDV Io

Después de que Mayoi, Hime, Sakiyan y Kana se fueran Sakaki y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre la cena en su casa.

-¡Oh! Cierto, Io-dijo Sakaki llamando mi atención-¿Has decidido que vas a hacer?

Agaché la mirada-Sí… Creo que voy a tener que rechazar.

No quería causar muchas molestias y menos a la familia de Sakaki o a Miiko.

-Ya veo.

-Tus padres viven a lado de la cafetería, ¿verdad?-pregunte viéndolo-no quisiera imponer mucho sobre ti.

-¿Seguro? A mi hermana y a mí no nos importaría mucho.-dijo él tratando de tranquilizarme. De pronto su teléfono suena, lo tomo y contesto la llamada-Es lo que dice Miiko~nee.

-¿Nos escuchó?-pregunte sorprendido, como puede hacer eso-¿Dónde?-se escucharon voces del otro lado de la línea-No la hagas preocupar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí justo estábamos hablando de eso-le contestó Sakaki caminando hacia la puerta.

Tsumiki se acercó a mí con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto con su típica voz seria, me gire a verla.

-Mis padres están muy ocupados y no vendrán a casa durante un tiempo-le explique serenamente-Así que Sakaki y su hermana me pidieron que cenara en su casa. Pero no quiero ser una molestia para ellos-pensé un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza indeciso-, o para decirlo de otra forma… Estoy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se siente extraño-me voltee mientras rascaba mi mentón nerviosamente-Estoy siendo raro, ¿no?

Esperaba una respuesta en afirmación de parte de Tsumiki, sin embargo no recibí esa respuesta.

-No lo… creo.-a veces pienso que tiene un problema con el tartamudeo, últimamente lo ha estado haciendo mucho.

Me gire a verla sorprendido o desconcertado, ella tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable color rojo mientras miraba a otro lado evitando mi mirada. Sonreí y le di una palmadita en la cabeza, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-Gracias-siempre tengo la sensación de comodidad y felicidad cuando estoy con ella, y también un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho pero… agradable.

-Pero…-eso llamo mi atención-también entiendo lo que Sakaki y Miiko están pensando.-me sorprendí un poco, además de que la vista que tenía de ella en ese momento, se veía tierna con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillando-Creo que… Me gustaría pedirte lo mismo si pudiera.

Yo, hasta el momento, seguía teniendo mi mano en su cabeza, esas palabras me dieron una extraña sensación de emoción y felicidad. La mire nuevamente, realmente se veía adorable, tierna y hermosa…

Pase la mano que tenía en su cabeza a su mejilla, ella levantó la vista sorprendida ante mi tacto, y es que era la primera vez que hacia eso. Además del hecho de que casi no estábamos ella y yo solos, y cuando ocurría era por un corto tiempo.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, yo veía cada facción de su rostro pálido y sin expresiones, solo ese pequeño color rojo, concentre mi vista en sus labios por un momento, estos estaban separados levemente, color rosados y con apariencia inocente.

Se veían tiernamente tentadores. El azote de la puerta y la voz de Sakaki se hicieron presentes en el aula, sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas.

-¡Lamento la espera!-dijo al abrirla, no levante la vista-¡Vamos a almorzar!

-S-si-tartamudee mientras alzaba la vista, camine por un lado de Tsumiki que al parecer estaba en un shock mirando al suelo.

Salimos del aula, yo estaba rojo pero no sabía exactamente la razón, mientras Sakaki hablaba.

-Apuesto a que vamos a conseguir algunas cosas populares-mencionó sonriente mientras caminábamos, mi vista estaba en el suelo-¿Qué quieres comer?

Sakaki al ver que no respondí me miro y decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede, Io?-su voz confundida y su mirada en mi me hicieron detener mi paso.

-N-nada-tartamudee de nuevo, no sé qué pasa conmigo ahora y mi cara se volvió a calentar, poniéndose de un color rojo-Creo.

-¡Oye, tú cara se puso roja!-apuntó alarmado-¿Estás bien? ¿Cogiste la gripe?

Me trabe un poco antes de responder-N-no estoy seguro.-parece que titubee mientras Sakaki me miraba fijamente y su expresión era de confusión y un toque de preocupación-No puedo encontrar las palabras para lo que siento.

-¿Huh? Mmm…

Me rasque la cabeza inquieto, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

* * *

PDV Tsumiki

Eso fue… Eso fue… Eso fue…

¡Io tuvo la intención de besarme!

Mi cara está ardiendo, en ese momento entran Mayoi, Hime, Sakiyan y Kana, parecían estar platicando sobre algo que Sakaki les había dicho.

-¡Oh, Tsumiki-san!-me llama Mayoi, las cuatro vienen hacia mí y notan mi cara roja, y todas se sonrieron, pero Mayoi salió con sus cosas.

-¿Qué?-pregunte de forma desinteresada ante su mirada.

-Estuviste a solas con Io-san, ¿No hicieron nada indecente verdad?-pregunto dándome codazos en las costillas con picardía.

-¿C-cosas indecentes?-pregunto Hime antes de que un chorro de sangre saliera de su nariz y cayera al suelo.

Yo mire a Mayoi con furia, y la lace de una patada haciendo que su cabeza se quedara atorada en la pared mientras se movía con un tic en sus piernas. Gruñí un poco mientras veía a las demás que reían nerviosas.

-Bueno Mayoi, te lo buscaste-le dijo Sakiyan sonriendo nerviosa.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente lo que sucedió?-pregunto Kana pacientemente mirándome, me sonroje al recordarlo.

-B-bueno… estaba sentada cuando ustedes se fueron, Sakaki y Io se quedaron hablado-pause un poco, me sorprende que Mayoi no haya interrumpido aun-llamaron a Sakaki y se fue, me acerque a Io a preguntar. Él me respondió, yo le di un consejo y me palmeo la cabeza como siempre, p-pero l-luego se me quedó mirando muy raro…

-Y entonces…-todos miramos a Mayoi y había levantado su dedo índice, todas la miramos atentas a lo que diría-mordiste su cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño y tome sus mejillas y las jale con fuerza.

-Tsu-tsumiki-san, du-duele-decía ella con tu tic en las piernas y manos, la solté y me dedique a seguir.

-C-como iba diciendo-me aclaré la garganta-p-puso su mano e-en mi me-mejilla…

Hime cayó al suelo con un chorro de sangre de su nariz, mientras las demás me veían conmovidas.

-Y c-consideró b-besarme-susurre muy bajito, pero ellas lo oyeron a la perfección y gritaron además de que Hime se desmayó, tras un chorro de sangre. Me pregunto si estará bien después de tanta sangre que ha perdido.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

PDV Sakaki

Io ha estado algo raro, pero supongo que al fin se está dando cuenta de que está enamorado de Miniwa, por qué más sería, de hecho la llamada había terminado hacia unos segundos y alcance a ver las intenciones de mi amigo, él había intentado besarla.

Creo que solo falta poco para que se dé cuenta de esto…

 **Y bueno ese fue el one-shot, enserio apreciaría que me dijeran que les pareció, ya que como pudieron leer yo le continué, aunque con lo que escribí me descoloque, Tsumiki nunca había hablado mucho. Además lo de Sakaki al último solo era para darle un toque interesante ;)**

 **En fin, dejen sus inspiradores reviews y por favor díganme si quieren que siga, si es así solo serían unos capítulos no más de 4 o 5.**

 **No tengo más que decir, así que.**

 **Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, estuve ausente con este fic y lo vengo actualizando hasta ahora. Qué horror. Voy a avisar de una vez que esto no seguirá como en el anime originalmente, voy a seguir en base al primer capítulo, tampoco van a ser muy largos las capítulos así que no me odien por favor.**

 **Espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _(Tsumiki)_**

Aun estoy algo conmocionada por lo que paso ayer, no sé cómo reaccionar ante Io. Si antes terminaba más nerviosa de lo normal no puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaré ahora. Solo espero que Mayoi no lo arruine otra vez, aunque tengo bastante suerte de que Io sea bastante despistado. Tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que siento por él, cuando la mayoría de la escuela lo sabe ya. ¿Qué cómo sé eso yo? No soy sorda.

Creo que cuando venga solo le diré...

―Buenos días, Tsumiki ―me sorprendí al escucharlo y me sonrojé, voltee a verlo y aun sonrojada trate de hablarle.

―Bu-bu-bue-bu-bue... ―¿por qué tengo que tartamudear siempre?, baje la mirada―. B-buenos días.

Mi voz al fin salió, él me veía como si nada hubiera pasado, parece que lo olvidó. Supongo que así es mejor, aunque me duela un poco.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―me preguntó ante mi repentina tristeza, yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

―No, nada ―no sé ni cómo hice para no tartamudear, pero en fin, eso ya no importa. Me acomodé bien mi abrigo, aun así tenía frío.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela como todos los días, Io estaba mirando al frente con su típica expresión serena en su rostro, sus gafas se habían corrido un poco por el puente de su nariz dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules oscuros, casi negros. Aunque sean de un color usual, no puedo dejar de pensar que son hermosos.

Me volví a sonrojar. No puedo creer que de tantas veces me he puesto nerviosa frente a él y que me sonroje muchas veces no se dé cuenta de nada. Es aun peor que Himecchi.

―Io-san, Tsumiki-san, buenos días ―saludó Mayoi llegando a nuestro lado.

―Buenos días ―Hime venía detrás de ella y saludaba con su mano.

―Buenos días Hime, Mayoi ―contestó Io con su voz serena.

―Buenos días ―me limité a decir, creo que debería de contar cuantas veces repetimos la misma palabra en una mañana.

Volvimos a caminar con Mayoi y Himecchi siguiéndonos el paso, cuando Mayoi decide hablar.

―Tsumiki-san, ¿tienes frío?―pregunta.

―Solo un poco ―digo yo. Veo como ella mira hacia Io y ríe malévolamente, como solo ella sabe hacer.

―Io-san, Io-san, que te parece si abrazas a Tsumiki-san para quitarle ese frío ―propone ella, Hime deja salir un chorro de sangre por su nariz y mi cara arde de vergüenza, ¿por qué esta pelirroja no puede dejar las cosas como son?

Veo como él solo voltea a verme y se sonroja muy levemente.

―Si Tsumiki está de acuerdo con eso ―las orejas de mi cabeza salen y me sonrojo aun más. ¿Esta-está diciendo que, quiere abrazarme?

―N-no es necesario/Claro que me gustaría Io ―decimos al mismo tiempo Mayoi y yo. Ella estaba disfrazando lo que yo dije y lo altero, como siempre, y Himecchi sufrió otra hemorragia nasal. Creo que a ella le dará anemia un día de estos.

Un aura roja se formó a mi alrededor, gire lentamente hacia Mayoi y le lance un golpe en la quijada que hizo que volara dejando una estrella en el cielo.

―Te superaste esta vez, Tsumiki-san ―los ojos de Hime estaban como dos círculos blancos mirando hacia donde se había ido volando Mayoi.

―¡Esto no es para celebrarlo! ―dijo Io molesto.

Llegamos a la escuela viendo como Mayoi había caído encima de Sakaki. Hime y yo ayudamos a quitar a Mayoi e Io se acercó a Sakaki.

―Sakaki, ¿estás bien?―preguntó Io, el aludido estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y el alma de fuera que fue quien contestó.

―Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

.

 ** _|~En el salón~|_**

 ** _(Io)_**

Creo que ha sido buena idea hacer como que nada paso, aun estoy un poco afectado con lo de ayer. No comprendo cómo es que fui capaz de hacer aquello. Aunque parece que Tsumiki no lo recuerda o también lo ha dejado pasar.

―Hey Io―saluda de pronto Sakaki entrando al salón.

―Oh, Sakaki―dije desorientado, él pareció verme.

―¿Te sucede algo?― negué con la cabeza.―¿Seguro?

―Sí, estoy bien ―mire mi pupitre, la profesora había tenido un accidente al resbalarse con una lata de soda (No me sorprende la verdad), por lo que no teníamos clase.

―Vamos amigo, ¿qué te ocurre?

―No es nada, no te preocupes ―respondí―. ¿Y las chicas?

Sakaki me miro desconfiado un momento, soltó aire y se acercó―. Mayoi está intentando comprar algo en la cafetería, Tsumiki cuida de Himecchi en el patio.

―¿Sigue asustada? ―Sakaki asintió y yo me puse a jugar con mi lápiz, di un suspiro apagado y miré por la ventana, Tsumiki estaba concentrada en su celular mientras Hime estaba con su creo que ya típica expresión asustada.

No puedo dejar el tema atrás, lo que pasó ayer no deja mi cabeza, ¿Por qué hice eso? Se supone que Tsumiki es mi amiga, ahora supongo que se sentirá incomoda conmigo por aquello. Fue un impulso de mi propio cuerpo, en esos momentos solo pensaba en ella y lo linda que se veía, ese no es el pensamiento de un amigo. Para nada.

No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, ya de por sí nuestra relación es algo… particular a las demás. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano aun mirando a la ventana. Tsumiki hora estaba sentada en una de las bancas de afuera balanceando sus pies que no alcanzaban el suelo, era tierno verla hacer aquello.

Sonreí. Ella volteó y me miró poniéndose roja de inmediato, desvié la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

Me siento cómodo con ella, sobre todo cuando hacemos alguna cosa juntos y podemos hablar con normalidad, sin que Mayoi, Sakaki o Himecchi estén en presentes. Momentos como esos son demasiado pocos. Esos momentos en que puedo ver con más detenimiento sus sonrojos espontáneos y sus tiernos tartamudeos, su expresión seria y, aunque suene raro, también cuando mordía mi cabeza o mi brazo en sus momentos de emoción.

Reí un poco.

―¿Io, estás seguro de que estás bien? ―la voz de Sakaki me trajo a la realidad, un calor subió a mis mejillas y me vi obligado a apartar la mirada de nuevo.

―S-sí, no me prestes demasiada atención ―cuando el calor de mi rostro bajó miré a mi amigo con una sonrisa, él me veía como si no me creyese y supongo que así era.

―Mm… ―mantuvo sus ojos en mí un poco más de tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriese de golpe dejando entrar a Mayoi hilarando como siempre, a Himecchi comentando algo sobre una revista y a Tsumiki comiendo un plato de takoyaki.

La miré algo embobado por unos segundos admirando como soplaba cada vez que iba a llevarse un takoyaki a la boca. Realmente estaba mal lo que yo hacía, ella es mi amiga y yo soy su amigo… Aunque yo… creo que… y-yo…

Hice una mueca y moví mi cabeza hacia el cuaderno que tenía en mi escritorio en donde inconscientemente había escrito el nombre de Tsumiki. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

Agh, realmente me siento confundido.

* * *

 **Me siento horrible por no haber actualizado nada desde… el año pasado. ¡Lo siento mucho! Esta vez he rebasado mi límite (/ . o\\)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima ^w^**


End file.
